The Art Of Dating
by Ghin
Summary: Dean est un artiste à la notoriété grandissante. Il fait de magnifiques sculptures de métal, et se prépare pour une exposition. La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attend, c'est qu'un client arrive et achète l'une de ses œuvres... et une partie de son cœur. Il s'attend encore moins à ce que le gars l'invite à sortir.. Ou qu'il puisse être l'énigmatique milliardaire Castiel Novak.
1. Chapter 1

Salut !  
Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fic anglaise éponyme, écrite par flutterby cupcake (n'hésitez pas à aller voir si vous vous débrouillez en anglais, c'est vraiment bien écrit !). Il y a d'autres chapitres, que je traduirai aussi ; par contre, ça risque d'être assez irrégulier, donc je m'excuse d'avance...  
Il y a plusieurs dessins qui vont avec cette fanfiction ; le compte tumblr de l'artiste qui les a réalisés est silverink _ 58, sans les espaces. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil !  
Sur ceux, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour donner votre avis ! 

* * *

Dean attrapa son sandwich, et mordit dedans en grognant. Sam s'était bien débrouillé en allant chercher le repas, aujourd'hui. C'était un jour exceptionnel, où les boulettes de viande étaient encore chaudes au moment où Dean se rappelait qu'il devait manger.

Encore mieux, aujourd'hui, Sam lui avait pris un putain de bout de tarte. Il y avait un énorme morceau de citron meringué, après le subway aux boulettes de viande.

Il était en train de travailler sur sa dernière sculpture. Perdu dans les détails, il essayait de la transformer en quelque chose de magnifique, lorsque Charlie lui avait rappelé qu'il devait manger. Dieu merci, il avait entendu le rappel de sa petite sœur, cette fois.

Dean était assez heureux en ce moment. Il avait récemment gagné un important prix d'art, il était assez populaire pour vendre ses œuvres assez cher – de quoi transformer son garage en studio, et être capable de payer Charlie pour prétendre être son assistante personnelle-, mais toujours assez nouveau dans le milieu de l'art pour ne pas être inondé de demandes. C'était agréable de se lever le matin, descendre et sculpter le métal jusqu'à ce que son frère ou sa sœur le ramène dans le monde réel.

Pour le moment, il était seul dans son studio. Juste lui et son sandwich. C'était leur moment. Charlie était dans le bureau, triant des papiers et jouant à des jeux en ligne, et Sam était sûrement reparti à son cabinet quelques immeubles plus loin. Il adorait le studio, même si Sam le surnommait régulièrement « le piège mortel », à cause de tout le matériel et les outils éparpillés au milieu de ses créations. Il travaillait principalement avec des plaques de métal et des barres d'acier. Son intérêt pour la création avec ces matériaux lui était venu d'un stage à dans un garage, où il avait découvert qu'il avait un don pour enlever les bosses des carrosseries. Maintenant, il était entouré par un homme fabriqué entièrement avec des engrenages de différentes tailles, en pleine course d'un emboîtement de poutres d'acier, qu'il avait mis des millions d'années à plier pour leur donner une forme de cube, les poutres se chevauchant les unes et les autres sans aucune cohérence. Il y avait aussi un enchevêtrement de cintres suspendu au plafond, qui avait la forme d'une montgolfière, et une collection de morceaux de moteur de voiture, à moitié terminée, qu'il essayait de transformer en une sorte de véhicule. Et son dernier projet, un hommage à sa mère. Le projet sur lequel il avait arrêté de travailler, le temps de manger.

Il était à peu près à la moitié de son sandwich – double cheese, d'ailleurs. Dean était sûr qu'il y avait un problème avec Sam. Normalement, son frère ne se rappelait jamais de ce que Dean aimait – quand Charlie arriva dans l'atelier du studio, parlant avec son habituelle voix rapide et enjouée à la personne qui était avec elle. Dean n'arrivait pas à voir de qui il s'agissait, à travers tout le métal tordu.

« Et c'est ici que la magie opère ! Dean est là, quelque part. Il est en train de travailler sur la prochaine exposition à la galerie Emin, donc si vous voulez certaines pièces, vous aurez peut être à attendre. Je ne veux pas crier, il travaille avec des outils plutôt pointus, donc un accident est vite arrivé. Je suis sûre que quand on le trouvera, il vous fera visiter. »

Dean laissa avec regret son déjeuner sur le banc, et se déplaça à travers sa foule de travail pour trouver sa sœur dans ses vêtements colorés qui soulignaient ses cheveux rouges et brillants -et s'accordaient avec sa personnalité lumineuse- à côté d'une pièce constituée entièrement de vieux engrenages. Il y avait un homme avec elle, qui tournait le dos à Dean.

« Hey » appela doucement Dean. L'homme se retourna le premier, semblant légèrement surpris. Il était beau, dans le genre classe et bien habillé, avec des yeux bleus brillants et des cheveux noirs en bataille. Le souffle de Dean se coinça dans sa gorge. Il était magnifique, définitivement le type de Dean. Il devait se forcer à se concentrer, pour se rappeler que cet homme était un client. Probablement un manager cherchant une pièce d'art pour décorer son bureau, sous les ordres de ses supérieurs. Charlie se retourna un moment plus tard et se dirigea vers lui.

« Hey ! Acheteur potentiel », Charlie désigna d'un signe de tête l'homme, qui sourit mais ne dit rien. Dean s'appuya sur l'une des pièces les plus solides, les poutres d'acier emboîtées, et croisa les bras, attendant. Il essayait de la jouer cool, et de ne pas montrer qu'il était déjà attiré par ce gars. Charlie roula des yeux, toujours en souriant. « Dean, sois gentil ». Elle se retourna vers l'homme mystérieux. « Ignore sa mauvaise humeur. C'est un artiste _sérieux._ »

Elle partit, laissant Dean avec ce gars, qui n'avait même pas essayé de se présenter. Au lieu de ça, il continuait de regarder la sculpture avec les engrenages. Il tendit la main pour toucher la courbe du coude de la statue, et Dean se racla la gorge. Charlie et Sam adoraient toucher celle-ci aussi, au même endroit. Il ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça le rendait fou, surtout que c'était le seul endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas renforcer.

« C'est sept mille dollars. Tu casses, tu paies. »

Le gars recula sa main, et se tourna vers Dean.

« Donc, pourquoi vous m'interrompez ? » Il grimaça mentalement. Peut être que Charlie avait raison, pet être qu'il avait l'air trop grincheux. C'était une conséquence non intentionnelle de ses efforts pour ne pas flirter.

« Cela me plairait d'acquérir une œuvre d'art venant d'un artisan qualifié. Vous êtes très recommandé. Votre assistante m'a dit qu'il serait possible de regarder certaines pièces qui pourraient être appropriées. »

« Sûr que vous avez les moyens ? » L'autre gars lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je suis sûr que je trouverais quelque chose dans ma gamme de prix. »

« Bah, je suppose, si vous déconner avec une sculpture à sept mille dollars », fit Dean en haussant les épaules.

« C'est intrigant. »

« Uh-huh. » Dean n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un qui lançait des mots à la mode en l'air pour tenter de paraître cultivé. Même si c'était l'un des plus beaux gars qu'il avait vu depuis un moment. « Intrigant » était de ceux là, avec « contestataire » et « révolutionnaire ».

« J'aime l'influence steampunk. Embrassant le moderne tout en regardant vers le passé, le tout en utilisant des matériaux que vous avez à portée de main. J'aime le fait que vous utilisez des matériaux pertinents. Surtout avec l'homme qui court... Je me demandais juste comment vous vous êtes débrouillé pour déjouer la gravité si facilement. »

« Donc, vous voulez celle là ? » Dean ignora les conneries. Même si c'étaient des conneries exactes. Son esprit était retournée avec son sandwich à moitié mangé. Et avec la tarte. Oh mon dieu, la tarte allait être tellement bonne.

« Peut-être. S'il n'y a rien d'autre qui attire mon attention. Il y a quelque chose que vous recommandez ? »

Dean haussa les épaules.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait dans cette pièce et qui porte une étiquette. Mais si je l'ai fait pour la galerie, vous allez devoir attendre. »

« Cela semble raisonnable. Puis-je faire le tour, où allez vous me montrer certaines pièces ? »

Dean était contrarié. Son subway aux boulettes de viandes allait encore être froid, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour chasser un acheteur, ou être trop impoli avec cet Adonis. Il se leva et montra du pouce l'œuvre complète la plus proche.

« Il y a celle-ci. Et celui là, » il désigna l'homme engrenage d'un signe de tête, commença à avancer dans le studio, au milieu de sa dérouleuse, de ses bains d'acides, de ses sculptures et de sa collection de marteaux. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir l'homme regarder chaque outil avec une légère anxiété, ainsi qu'admirer les œuvres.

« Une autre, » il pointa du doigt la pièce faite de cintres qui était suspendue au plafond. « Collection , » il désigna une sculpture faite de morceaux de moteur, qui possédait des versions plus petites éparpillées à côté. « Si quelque chose vous parle, dites le franchement. »

« Votre assistante s'occupe des ventes, normalement, non ? » dit l'homme avec sarcasme.

« Apparemment, j'ai une énergie négative. Bien sûr, ça vient d'une personne qui aime jouer déguisée le week-end dans le parc d'à côté. » Dean haussa les épaules, et contourna une œuvre en verre, sentant son déjeuner 3 mètres plus loin. Mon dieu, ça sentait encore bon.

« Et ça, » l'autre homme semblait incertain. Dean se retourna et le vit admirant l'œuvre en verre. Ça lui avait pris des lustres pour apprendre à manipuler et colorer le verre fondu. Finalement il avait créé cette pièce, avec un cœur rouge abstrait suspendu par des spirales plus claires, le tout dans une cage de verre transparent. C'était l'une de ses pièces les plus personnelles, et Dean n'avait pas encore fixé de prix dessus. Il voulait rarement garder ses créations, mais celle-ci était un peu différente.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Il essaya de sembler détaché. Peut être que si le gars commençait à parler de l'image fragmentée du cœur à 'intérieur de la cage et de la fragilité du verre , ou toute autre connerie à laquelle Dean avait bien sûr réfléchi quand il avait créé l'œuvre, il pourrait s'échapper, attraper son sandwich et l'avaler pendant que le gars parlerait de la nature éphémère des émotions et de la condition humaine. Ou n'importe quelle autre merde que Sam avait utilisé pour décrire la sculpture pendant que Dean était en train de fixer le cœur à l'intérieur.

« C'est différent. Pas du métal. J'aime ce qui est différent. »

« Uh-huh . »

« Est ce que ce serait en dehors de ma gamme de prix ? » le gars demanda innocemment.

« Je n'ai pas encore fixé de prix. Combien pensez vous que ça vaut ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Dean. Je ne voudrais pas que vous me jetiez du studio parce que j'ai proposé un prix trop bas, ou trop haut. »

Ugh, ce gars ne pouvait pas juste le laisser manger ? Perdant complètement sa patience, Dean désigna la table. Que, heureusement, il avait fait.

« Si vous êtes vraiment fauché, il y a cette pièce. Je l'appelle 'déjeuner de l'artiste affamé'. Quatre cent dollars ».

L'autre gars lui fit un petit sourire.

« J'ai interrompu votre repas, je suis désolé. Pour ce que ça vaut ? Je ne pense pas que Subway vous laisserait vous en tirer en détournant leur marque. »

« Probablement pas. »

« Je vais vous laisser à votre repas, et continuer de regarder, si ça vous va ? Si vous me faites confiance. »

« Pouvez vous faire la différence entre les outils et l'art ? »

Le client sourit largement, grattant un endroit derrière son oreille, ce qui ébouriffa ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ça le rendait assez attachant.

« Je vais me débrouiller. Mais vous pourriez être chanceux et me vendre un fer à souder pour cinq fois son prix. »

Dean roula des yeux, mais se rassit à table et continua de manger son sandwich, désormais froid. Le gars, peut importe qui il était, était en fait plutôt drôle. Et mignon. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas profiter de son repas autant qu'auparavant, et pas seulement parce qu'il était froid. Il était hyper attentif à ce gars, qui se promenait dans l'atelier, prenant le risque de casser des choses de valeur. Et, même si le costume avait l'air cher et que le gars portait de l'eau de cologne, et que ses cheveux étaient tout brillants, Dean ne voulait même pas penser aux dommages que pourrait causer une petite chute, ou à combien cela leur coûterait, à tous les deux. Il ramena son sandwich au milieu de ses créations et se mit à chercher le gars, qu'il trouva en face de son dernier projet, une femme à moitié terminée faite de fioritures en fer.

« J'aime celle-ci. »

« Elle n'est pas terminée. »

« J'aime son potentiel. »

Dean se força à ne pas rouler des yeux.

« Elle est va à l'exposition. »

« Je peux attendre. Pourrais-je avoir celle-ci ? »

« Ça va vous coûter. »

Ils se tenaient chacun d'un côté de la femme de fer. Dean prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich tandis que l'autre homme souriait.

« Ce n'est pas ça, le principe ? Que vos sculptures coûtent de l'argent ? »

« Je pense que celle-là sera dans les trente-cinq mille. Donc si vous avez le blé, vous pouvez l'avoir. »

« Après l'exposition. »

« Mmmm. »

L'étranger regardait les tourbillons de fer, qui leur arrivaient à la taille, le reste de la forme semblant étrangement vide sans les ornements.

« J'ai une proposition pour vous, si vous acceptiez de la considérer ? »

Dean avala difficilement sa bouchée et attendit, sans rien trahir de ce qu'il pensait.

« J'ai une série d'obligations prochainement, auxquelles je ne pourrai échapper. Si je le pouvais, je le ferais. Je suis habituellement assez doué pour échapper à la prétention. Mais cette fois, c'est inévitable, et on attend que je m'y rende avec un invité. Pourriez vous envisager de venir avec moi ? »

Dean se figea, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son sandwich. Ce gars lui faisait des avances ? Ou avait-il mal compris ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il pensait avoir une chance avec un gars, pour se rendre compte plus tard qu'il s'était trompé. Comme avec Benny. Cela faisait toujours mal, le rejet de Benny. Le fait que Dean ait mal compris le lien qui se tissait entre eux. Le gars était clairement désespéré, et avait besoin d'aide, mais c'était tout.

« Je promets de ne vous faire aucune avance, je promets qu'il y aura des gens très influents qui voudront payer pour votre art. Même si ils utiliseront des expressions dérisoires comme 'cela en dit long sur notre société'. J'ai juste.. j'ai juste le sentiment que tu m'empêchera de stresser, une fois là bas. J'aime ton sens de l'humour. »

Dean se demanda quand, exactement, il avait montré son sens de l'humour.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? » dit-il. Il était sceptique. Bien sûr, ce gars était canon et Dean était plus qu'intéressé -malgré son estomac bruyant- mais cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai que ce gars soit attirant, ait de bons goûts en art, puisse se payer ses œuvres, et veuille aussi sortir avec lui. Peut être qu'il rêvait.

« Essentiellement. Je te paierai, si cela peut te convaincre ? »

« Et tu peux te permettre de faire ça _et_ d'acheter mon art ? »

L'autre homme hésita et se rapprocha de Dean, appuyant presque sur la sculpture.

« Je peux me permettre beaucoup de choses, Dean. Je n'aurais pas besoin de toi pour toutes les soirées, mon amie Meg s'est portée volontaire pour venir à certaines, mais son emploi du temps ne lui permet pas d'être là à chaque fois, et je suis dans une impasse. »

Dean renifla.

« Je te donnerai dix mille dollars pour chaque jour où j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Dix mille dollars ? » Dean trouvait cela douteux. Qui pouvait gaspiller autant d'argent pour une faveur ?

« Vingt mille dollars, alors. »

« Je ne marchande pas. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, je suis dans une impasse. Serais-tu d'accord pour cinquante mille dollar par soirée ? »

« Tu rigoles, pas vrai ? Ce doit être une blague . »

« Cent mille. »

« Arrête de me dire des nombres ! »

« Un million de dollars. Pour chaque rendez-vous. »

Dean renifla, incrédule.

« Tu as autant ? »

Le gars sembla gêné, et murmura quelque chose trop doucement pour que Dean puisse entendre.

« Quoi ? J'ai pas compris. »

« J'ai considérablement plus qu'un million de dollars. C'est pour cela que je peux te l'offrir. Je te fournirai un tailleur dans les prochains jours, pour que tu aies quelques costumes. Tu devra juste rester avec moi, me parler, éviter les questions directes à propos de notre relation et me dissuader de tuer mes frères qui me forcent à faire ces choses. »

Dean renifla à nouveau, retournant à son sandwich.

« Des millions de dollars et de multiples frères. Tu es quoi, un Novak ? » Il s'arrêta, alors que le sandwich touchait à peine ses lèvres, et regarda à nouveau le gars. Il remarqua la couleur des cheveux de Michael Novak. Les yeux de Luke Novak. Le sourire désabusé de Gabriel Novak. Et... okay, heureusement il n'y avait rien de Balthazar Novak chez ce type. Mais tout cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. « Tu l'es, n'est ce pas ? Le mystérieux Novak dont personne ne sait rien. Callie ? »

« Castiel, » corrigea-t-il avec une petite voix. « Cela change quelque chose ? »

« Ouais, je veux dire, non. Je veux dire... wow. Tu ne l'as pas dit à Charlie, elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler. »

« Non. J'avais prédit ce résultat. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que pendant tout le temps où nous avons parlé, tu as été plus intéressé par ton sandwich que par le fait de montrer tes réalisations ou ta clientèle. Je réalise que ça pourrait être étrange, que tu pourrais ne pas... je veux dire... »

Castiel s'interrompit, se frottant la nuque, et Dean haussa les épaules.

« Que je pourrais ne pas être un artiste comme les autres ? » supposa Dean, avant de prendre une bouchée de son sandwich.

« Tu as du tempérament. »

Dean mâcha sa bouchée et considéra l'offre de Castiel. Il ne croyait pas en son offre, concernant l'argent. Si c'était vraiment Castiel Novak. Bien sûr, il pourrait toujours faire avec l'argent, si il existait. Cela réglerait son prêt étudiant, ainsi que celui de Sam. Ça permettrait à Charlie de faire des cosplay et des conventions toute sa vie. Et, étonnamment, Castiel Novak n'était pas un connard. Dean ne suivait pas énormément la famille, mais Michael et Luke étaient toujours en train de conclure des affaires et de se pavaner dans la presse comme si ils possédaient le monde entier, pendant que Gabriel et Balthazar étaient les frères fêtards, jetant leur fortune dans différents boîtes de nuit et vacances avec une foule de belles femmes. Et, des fois, quelques gars. Peu importe quels journaux on lisait, que ce soit le Forbes de Sam ou le Voici de Charlie (Dean avait lu les deux aux chiottes), il y avait toujours un Novak. Mais ce frère était rarement mentionné, bien qu'il y ait une certaine excitation lorsque quelqu'un l'apercevait, flou, à l'arrière plan d'une photo. Il y avait quelque chose excitant dans le fait d'être autorisé à entrer dans le monde de ce gars. Et Dean 'allait pas se mentir, si c'était Castiel Novak, Dean le trouvait putain de sexy. Même si l'argent était un mensonge, avoir la chance de sortir avec ce beau mec, c'était vraiment tentant. Il valait bien un repas gâché.

« Donc, en gros, tu me paies pour être ton ami. »

« Je t'offre une prime, » corrigea Castiel. Dean hocha la tête.

« T'aura pas de remise sur la sculpture. Toujours dix mille. »

Castiel sourit à cela, même si maintenant, Dean commençait à s'y attendre.

« Tu n'as pas à dire aux gens si nous sortons vraiment ensemble. Même à ton assistante curieuse. »

« Pour ce que tu offres, tu peux l'avoir kidnappée. »

Castiel lui tendit la main, au dessus de la sculpture.

« Avons-nous un accord ? »

Dean attrapa sa main et la secoua, se sentant sourire.

« Entendu. Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps avec le subway, donc... on se voit plus tard ? »

« Bien sûr. Je demanderai tes coordonnées à ton assistante. Voici ma carte, » Castiel lui tendit une carte de visite, et lui sourit faiblement. « J'espère te revoir bientôt. »

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bureau, et Dean le regarda partir, croquant encore une fois dans son sandwich. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un membre d'une des plus influentes familles d'Amérique lui offre un rendez-vous, faux ou pas. Mais étrangement, il se sentait excité, et pas seulement à cause du chèque à la fin. Il avait l'opportunité exceptionnelle de connaître Castiel Novak, et il allait en profiter au maximum.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà donc le chapitre 2. J'ai un peu galéré avec le vouvoiement et le tutoiement entre Dean et Kevin (vu qu'il n'y en a pas en anglais) et j'ai fini par faire comme ça... Dites moi si c'est trop bizarre. Bref, enjoy, et merci beaucoup pour les reviews !

* * *

Castiel avait envoyé les contrats à Dean par mail pour qu'il les signe et les lui renvoie, stipulant les termes de leur arrangement. Voir tous ces zéros à la file avait été presque hypnotisant, même si Dean était toujours sceptique quant au fait de voir un jour cet argent. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Castiel avait aussi été bavard dans le mail, ce à quoi Dean ne s'était pas attendu. Bon sang, Dean ne s'était pas attendu à aimer autant Castiel. Vraiment pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fantasmer à propos des rendez-vous, les imaginant lui et Castiel dans les coins sombres, s'abandonnant à l'attraction naissante qu'il ressentait.

Il était chez lui, quelques jours après la visite de Castiel. Jusqu'ici, il s'était débrouillé pour éviter les questions de Charlie en déclarant qu'il n'avait jamais découvert le nom de ce gars, mais s'était débrouillé pour vendre une œuvre et, finalement, manger sa tarte en paix. Charlie roula des yeux à ce commentaire, et abandonna finalement la conversation, seulement pour que Sam la reprenne quand il rentra. Apparemment, pour éviter que Charlie découvre son identité, Castiel avait payé la statue au nom d'une compagnie obscure qu'il possédait sûrement.

La veille, Castiel lui avait envoyé un message sur son téléphone, pour lui faire savoir qu'il lui avait pris un rendez-vous avec un tailleur, et qu'on viendrait le chercher. Une partie de Dean espérait que ce serait une limousine, tandis qu'une autre partie espérait que Castiel ait préféré rester discret. Pendant qu'il attendait, Charlie et Sam étaient juste à côté, et lui parlaient.

« Mais enfin, Dean ! C'est du hockey sur glace, tu adores regarder le sang tomber sur la glace quand ils se battent, » Sam croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne peux jamais passer de temps avec toi en ce moment. » « C'est ta faute, espèce d'intello. Je suis pas au studio aujourd'hui, mais _j'ai_ d'autres plans. »

« Quels plans ? » insista Charlie. « Je remplis ton agenda tous les jours. Le hockey sur glace n'est pas juste écrit au crayon c'est au marqueur rouge. »

C'était le problème, quand on restait en famille.

« Des plans dont tu ne fais pas partie. »

Charlie le regarda, les yeux plissés.

« Tu sais, Dean, on supporte beaucoup de caprices d'artiste de merde venant de toi, donc tu vas supporter ça pour nous. Tu vas acheter un hot dog au chili et faire des commentaires inappropriés et gueuler sur les supporters de l'autre équipe. Et tu vas sourire, ou je jure- »

La sonnette sonna, et Dean se détourna de Charlie en plein milieu de sa phrase pour aller ouvrir. Un garçon, qui n'avait pas plus de 18 ans se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte, semblant nerveux. Il s noyait dans son costume.

« B-Bonjour. Je viens chercher Dean Winchester ? »

Dean se tourna vers son frère et sa sœur.

« Ne m'attendez pas. Ramenez moi un doigt en mousse. » Il sortit alors qu'ils commençaient tous les deux à poser un tas de nouvelles questions, et suivit le garçon en costume jusqu'à la route. « Donc.. Tu es jeune. »

« Je sais. Je viens d'avoir ce travail. Je sais comment aller chez le tailleur, cependant, vous y arriverez en un seul morceau, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous- vous êtes vraiment Dean Winchester ? L'artiste ? »

« Uh-huh . Et tu es ? »

« Kevin. Kevin Tran. Il désigna une BMW brillante et Dean monta dedans, puis Kevin l'imita. Une fois les portes fermées, il commença à parler plus librement, « Michael pensait que j'étais trop jeune pour être embauché, donc Luck a insisté pour m'embaucher. Et Castiel a dit qu'ils devraient me donner une chance. Vous emmener chez le tailleur et vous ramener en un seul morceau est mon test. Donc, comment connaissez vous Castiel ? »

Dean se demanda si c'était un test pour lui aussi. Castiel avait dit de ne pas mentionner comment ils s'étaient connus tous les deux.

« Oh, tu sais. Des trucs. Fan club des costards. »

Kevin rit, et s'inséra dans la circulation.

« J'ai interrompu quelque chose, il y a une minute? »

« Ouais, mon frère et ma sœur ont eu des tickets pour le match de hockey sur glace en ville. Je vais le manquer pour aller chez le tailleur. Mais c'est bon. La société sera déçue si je ne fais pas cet essayage. »

« Vous pourriez quand même y être. Faire votre costume ne sera pas si long, et la boutique n'est pas très loin du stade. Je pourrais vous déposer là bas, et vous les rejoindriez dans la queue ? »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Ouais. Je suis là pour faire tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Si vous décidiez d'aller à la frontière canadienne, c'est moi qui vous emmènerais. Tant que vous allez à ce rendez-vous. »

Le côté pervers de Dean voulait tirer avantage de la générosité de Castiel, mais il savait que ce serait mieux si il apaisait son frère et sa sœur. Il prit son téléphone et tapa un message à Charlie, espérant qu'ils lui pardonneraient et feraient avec ça.

« Juste le hockey sur glace, ce serait super. Je rentrerai à la maison avec mon frère et ma sœur après, tu pourras retourner chez les Novak. »

« Bien sûr. Merci monsieur Winchester. »

« C'est Dean. Et ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Dean se rassit dans le siège, qui était encore plus confortable que celui de sa propre voiture, et vit une petite bouteille de champagne dans un seau devant lui, accompagné d'un verre.

« Wow. Du vrai champagnne. »

« Oui, avec les compliments de Monsieur Novak. Il a dit de vérifier que vous preniez la bouteille avec vous en partant, mais je ne pense qu'ils vous laissent l'emmener à un match de hockey. »

« Je vais juste prendre un verre ici. Je t'en laisserais bien un peu, mais tu sais. »

« Ouais. Pas vingt et un ans. Et je conduis. Et je serai définitivement viré si je buvais pendant le travail. Et j'ai, genre, besoin de l'argent. »

« Je comprends ça, » Dean respira et ouvrit facilement la bouteille, avant de boire au goulot. Pour éviter d'en renverser à cause de la circulation, il réfléchit silencieusement.

Le tailleur n'était pas très loin, mais il se débrouilla pour boire une bonne moitié de la bouteille avant qu'ils se garent. Alors qu'ils entraient, quelqu'un prit la veste de Dean, tandis qu'une autre personne lui fourra un verre de champagne dans la main, en le guidant jusqu'au fond de la boutique pour essayer quelques costumes que Castiel avait déjà mis de côté, et être mesuré pour être sûr qu'ils lui aillent autant que possible. Il se débrouilla pour boire quelques gorgées avant que le verre lui soit enlevé des mains et qu'une veste de costume lui soit enfilée. Pendant un moment, cela l'ennuya puis il décida de faire avec. Après tout, c'était du champagne gratuit, un costume gratuit, et quelques rendez-vous avec un mec sexy, disponible et drôle en perspective.

Il se glissait dans le troisième costume lorsque une voix s'élevant de l'autre côté du mur attira son attention, et celle de la couturière occupée à planter des aiguilles de partout dans le tissu fin. Il écoutèrent avec attention tous les deux, pas gênés d'écouter aus portes.

« Il a fait _quoi_? Non. Non, absolument pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je me fiche de comment il baratine tout le monde, il n'a pas à conclure un marché sans mon approbation. »

Dean regarda la couturière et haussa les épaules, avant de grimacer lorsqu'une aiguille s'enfonça dans sa peau, près de son épaule. La porte s'ouvrit, et Dean se trouva face-à-face avec Michael Novak. Parmi tous les gens qu'il aurait pu rencontrer pendant qu''une femme était en train de rajuster son pantalon.

« Désolé, je pensais que cette pièce était libre. » Un tic nerveux agitait l'œil de Michael. Dean se demandait quel frère l'avait énervé.

« Pas grave. » Dean haussa les épaules. Le champagne lui donnait une sensation d'étourdissement agréable, et c'était difficile de se sentir offusqué par cette intrusion. Michael hocha la tête, et fit mine de partir, avant de se figer.

« Vous êtes cet artiste, n'est-ce pas ? Celui sur lequel le Time a fait un article, il y a quelques mois ? »

« Ouais, salut, je suis Dean Winchester. » Il lui tendit la main. Même si il ne voulait pas particulièrement parler à Michael maintenant, il supposait qu'il donnait quelques bons points à Castiel en essayant d'être sympa avec lui. Même si c'était surréaliste que Michael Novak sache qui il était, ou ait lu l'un des quelques articles dans lesquels Dean était apparu. Michael secoua sa main fermement.

« Un de mes frères a été impressionné par l'article, vous savez. Ne soyez pas surprit si il vous achète quelque chose. Même si, connaissant Castiel, c'est probablement déjà l'un de vos clients réguliers et vous n'en avez aucune idée. »

« Eh bien, c'est toujours sympa de rencontrer le frère d'un fan. »

Michael le jaugea du regard, et se tourna vers la couturière.

« Lisa, il serait mieux dans l'Armani . »

« Ces costumes sont ceux qu'on m'a dit de lui faire essayer. »

« Armani, » Michael fit un signe de la tête à Dean, comme si ça avait été sa décision. Puis il fit demi-tour et remit son téléphone à son oreille alors qu'il partait. Dean regarda la couturière à nouveau, nerveusement.

« Hum, ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'Armani, je pense.. je veux dire... »

« C'est bon. Castiel ne l'a jamais choisi. » Elle fit quelques mesures de plus, puis lui enleva la veste. « Okay, c'est terminé. Enlevez le pantalon délicatement et remettez les sur le siège, s'il vous plaît. » Elle le laissa seul dans la pièce, et Dean remit ses propres vêtements, reconnaissant. C'était tellement plus confortable, sans ces aiguilles plantées de partout. Il retourna à l'accueil, ou Michael marchait à pas mesurés, téléphone englué à l'oreille, parlant vite et avec colère à la personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil, qui que ce soit. Dean lui fit un geste de la main alors qu'il partait, et Michael l'ignora, continuant sa conversation à la place.

Il se glissa à nouveau dans le voiture qui attendait toujours dehors et Kevin démarra presque instantanément, sans rien dire pendant que Dean continuait avec le champagne.

« Comment s'est passé l'essayage ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge, quelques minutes après leur départ.

« Bien, je suppose. C'était quelqu'un qui plantait des aiguilles dans mes vêtements. »

Kevin sourit dans le rétroviseur, et Dean but une autre rasade de champagne.

« Nous arriverons au stade dans peu de temps. J'ai dit à Castiel où vous alliez, donc il sait quand est-ce que je reviens. Et il sait que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

« Oh, cool. » Dean sourit, et replongea dans son siège, en finissant le vin. Sa tête tournait de manière plaisante, maintenant, et la voiture était chaude et le siège était doux et il aurait pu s'endormir facilement, mais ils arrivaient au stade. Dean pouvait déjà voir Sam, une tête au dessus de tout le monde dans la queue, à côté de Charlie qui était sur son téléphone. Quelques moments plus tard, le téléphone de Dean sonna dans sa poche.

« Je devrais y aller. Merci, Kevin. Je dirais du bien de toi à Castiel. »

Kevin lui fit un signe de la main, et il sortit pour rejoindre son frère et sa sœur, se sentant complètement planer.

« Hey ! Donc, hockey ? » Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Charlie, et la tourna vers l'entrée. Sam leur emboîta le pas avec une expression étrange.

« Dean, tu es bourré ? Mais où t'es allé, bordel ? »

« Un petit peu, mais chuuut Sammy, tu me croirais pas si je te le disais ! »

Sam grogna, et Charlie fit taire Dean alors qu'ils approchaient des portes tournantes. Sam tendit leurs tickets, et le vigile les scanna, puis appela quelqu'un. Ils regardèrent leurs tickets, puis les scannèrent encore, et regardèrent le scanner. Dean commença à jouer avec les cheveux de Charlie, pendant que Sam essayait d'utiliser sa voix d'avocat pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Il y a un problème ? Nous avons eu ces tickets à la billetterie il y a quelques semaines. »

« Pas de problème. Vous êtes tous des Wichester ? »

Sam hocha le tête, clairement confus. Et normalement, Dean le serait aussi, voulant savoir pourquoi c'était important, exactement, qu'ils soient des Winchesters ou pas ? Mais le champagne lui montait toujours à la tête, et il se sentait juste..

« S'il vous plaît, venez avec nous. » Le steward qui avait été appelé fit un geste, et commença à s'éloigner. Dean donnait des petits coups de coude à Charlie, et Sam suivit.

« Dean, ce n'est pas bon signe, » chuchota doucement Charlie. « Je parie qu'ils savent que tu es bourré. »

« _Il_ a fait ça, » décida Dean avec assurance. « Il a fait ça »

« Génial, tu sonnes bourré aussi, » soupira Charlie.

« Je te parie un hot dog au chili qu'on a une meilleure place. » Dean était toujours confiant.

« Le Dean qui a ses règles me manque. Je n'aime pas le Dean qui a l'alcool joyeux. C'est un idiot. » Charlie se tut alors que le steward désignait une porte.

« Vous êtes ici. Profitez bien du match. »

Il se décala, et ils virent l'intérieur. Charlie et Sam s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une loge privée. Il faisait toujours froid à cause de la patinoire, mais il y avait un buffet et un bar et des sièges avec des coussins avec un vue imprenable sur le jeu. Charlie attrapa un plat et le remplit avant de bondir sur les places de devant. Sam croisa le regard de Dean.

« Comment as-tu su ? »

« C'est une longue histoire . »

« Dean, tu as dépensé tout ce que tu as gagné avec une œuvre pour ça ? Tu ne peux pas te permettre de vivre comme ça ! »

« Chhhht ! » Dean se dirigea vers le bar. Sam lui donna un coup de coude en désignant la nourriture.

« Nuh-hu. Terminé, l'alcool. Regarde, des mini-burgers. Tu pourras te sentir géant. »

« Je devrais faire des sculptures miniatures. »

« Uh huh. Dean, sérieusement, qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« Tu me croirais pas si je te le disais. Surtout que je peux pas te le dire. Et si je pouvais, je le ferais pas. Peu importe. Profites-en juste, Sammy. »

Il se dirigea vers Charlie, prit le siège à côté d'elle et attrapa une énorme crevette dans son plat, en regardant l'équipe glisser sur la glace. Sam finit par les rejoindre, et se concentra sur le jeu, même si Dean savait que les questions ne faisaient que commencer. Il nota dans sa tête d'envoyer un message à Castiel pour le remercier de sa générosité, dès que son frère et sa sœur seraient distraits par la nourriture et l'alcool à la mi-temps.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard de ce cahpitre, j'ai bougé pendant les vacances, vers des contrées lointaines dépourvues d'internet (et/ou d'ordinateur). Nh'ésitez pas à donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais ! (:

* * *

Les costumes avaient été livrés quelques jours après l'essayage de Dean. Dans le même temps, Dean avait bien progressé dans sa sculpture, et passait beaucoup trop de temps à textoter avec Castiel. Cependant, malgré leurs constants échanges, Dean ne l'avait pas vu depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ce qui le rendait nerveux.

Il enfila l'un des costumes et s'aspergea d'eau de cologne devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Il attrapa de la cire, et coiffa ses cheveux en une une raie de côté. Il ne faisait pas ça souvent, mais Charlie disait que ça lui allait bien et il supposait que ça irait, peu importe ce que Castiel avait prévu.

Ce mec était une énigme. Oui, il envoyait constamment des messages, et Dean connaissait une tonne de petits, d'insignifiants détails le concernant. Mais il ne savait pas ce que Castiel faisait comme travail, par exemple, ou quels étaient ses passe-temps, ce qu'il attendait de la vie, ou encore, si c'était plus qu'un simple deal pour lui. Ne pas savoir tout ça rendait Dean un petit peu frustré.

Charlie s'assit sur son lit, un coussin dans les bras, alors qu'il était en train de peigner ses cheveux en s'assurant que la cire était bien répartie. Ses yeux de lynx le regardaient. Sam se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre aussi, les bras croisés, le jaugeant silencieusement du regard. Ils s'étaient tous les deux montrés très suspicieux, jetant des coups d'œil à son téléphone chaque fois qu'il bipait, signalant un message. Il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser tomber maintenant, alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir avec Castiel pour la première fois.

« Donc, c'est un rendez-vous ? » demanda Sam, encore une fois. Dean ne savait plus combien de fois Sam et Charlie lui avaient demandé ça. Il avait arrêté de compter.

« C'est une soirée. »

« Bien sûr. Mais tu as un rendez-vous ? »

« Peut être. C'est quoi, le jeu de vingt questions ? » rétorqua Dean, en fermant le pot de cire.

« Pourquoi es-tu si secret ? Enfin, Dean, c'est nous. Depuis quand est-ce qu'on se cache des choses les uns aux autres ? »

Dean ajusta sa cravate et attrapa son bain de bouche, ce qui avait deux avantages : d'une part, s'assurer que son haleine n'était pas toxique, et d'autre part, le rendre incapable de répondre aux questions des deux autres.

« Je parie que c'est un mannequin, ou quelque chose comme ça. Complètement hors de portée, » le taquina Charlie, avant de prendre un air dubitatif. « Bien que, quand est ce qu'il l'aurait rencontré,.. Est-ce que c'était ça que tu faisais, avant le hockey ? »

Dean désigna d'un geste le bain de bouche qui lavait ses gencives, et essaya de sourire malgré ses lèvres gonflées.

« Est-ce que c'est un nouveau costume ? » insista Sam. « Dean, comment peux-tu te permettre de te payer ça ? L'avancement au match de hockey, le nouveau costume, cette soirée apparemment chic... Tu n'utilises pas de fausses cartes de crédit comme le faisait papa, pas vrai ? »

Dean cracha finalement le bain de bouche, et s'essuya les lèvres au dessus de l'évier.

« Ca ne me coûte pas un centime. »

« Dean, tu te rends compte à quel point c'est louche ? » persista Sam, alors que la sonnette se faisait entendre. Il fit un son empressé, et quitta la salle pour aller ouvrir la porte avant que Dean ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il avait réussi à arriver à la moitié des escaliers, Charlie quelques pas derrière lui, quand il vit Castiel se tenant de l'autre côté de la porte, observant Sam avec curiosité.

Dean se figea, les observant. Il ne se souvenait pas que Castiel était aussi magnifique, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était incroyablement beau, se tenant là, dans un costard qui allait parfaitement avec celui de Dean, ses cheveux sombres artistiquement ébouriffés. Soudainement, Castiel était une vrai personne, pas une application qui faisait biper son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes.

« Uh, salut ? » Sam interrompit leur échange de regard.

« Eh, tu es le gars qui a acheté l'œuvre de Dean, celle qui n'était pas terminée ! » s'exclama Charlie bruyamment. Les épaules de Castiel se soulevèrent instantanément, comme s'il avait peur d'elle.

« Bon, cela expliquerait bien des choses, » Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean, qui retrouva finalement sa voix. Et l'usage de ses jambes. Il descendit en quelques enjambées et essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il était censé faire avec ses jambes.

« Hey, je suis prêt, » sa voix était comme enrouée. Mais putain, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Castiel. Il put à peine tourner la tête vers son frère et sa sœur. « On se voir plus tard, les enfants. Ne m'attendez pas. »

Sam plaça une main devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer. Dean roula des yeux et lança à Castiel un regard peiné, et Castiel le lui rendit en hochant la tête. Comme s'il comprenait la folie des frères et sœurs.

«Tu vis avec ton assistante ? »

Dean avait envie de grogner de frustration. Chaque moment supplémentaire qu'il passait en la présence de Charlie et Sam était une opportunité pour eux de se rapprocher de la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce que Castiel faisait traîner les choses, alors que c'était lui qui souhaitait rester anonyme ?

« C'est ma sœur. Elle avait besoin d'un boulot, et elle se débrouille bien avec les ordis. »

« La prochaine fois que tu veux emmener mon frère dehors, peux-tu s'il te plaît passer par moi, pour que je puisse m'assurer que Dean n'a rien d'autre de prévu ? » insista Charlie. Castiel lui fit un faible sourire.

« Je demanderai à mes gens de le faire. Mais j'ai un emploi du temps assez serré là, donc, puis-je, s'il vous plaît, avoir Dean pour la soirée ? Je promets de le surveiller et de le ramener en relativement bon état. »

Sam n'abaissa pas son bras.

« Où l'emmenez-vous ? »

« Mon dieu, Sam ! » se plaint Dean. Castiel fit un autre petit sourire désabusé.

« Un très ennuyeux événement de réseautage qui se déroulera au pavillon, sur le cours de golf Maple. Où il y aura sans doute des amateurs d'art qui seront fous de Dean, donc c'est tout en la faveur de son travail. »

Le bras de Sam se baissa légèrement, et Dean tira avantage de ce moment de faiblesse pour avancer, attrapant le bras de Castiel et le tirant en dehors. Ils se pressèrent d'avancer le long de l'allée pour rejoindre l'endroit où Kevin se tenait devant une limousine étirée, semblant s'ennuyer. Il se redressa en voyant Castiel, et sourit à Dean avant d'ouvrir la porte et de les inviter d'un signe à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Dean n'était pas sur de pouvoir s'habituer à ça, mais Castiel ne semblait rien en penser, se glissant derrière avec grâce et disparaissant dans les profondeurs de la voiture.

« Salut, Kevin, » lui fit Dean en souriant.

« Salut. Vous ferriez mieux de monter, nous sommes être en retard. »

« Ouais désolé, problème de frangins, » expliqua Dean alors qu'il se baissait et s'effondrait dans les sièges arrières. Kevin ferma la porte avant qu''il puisse se retourner pour le faire, et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était seul à l'arrière d'une longue limousine avec l'homme à qui il avait constamment échangé des message ces derniers jours, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder Castiel sans voir son sourire parfait et ses sexy cheveux ébouriffés. Ca faisait putain de longtemps que Dean n'avait eu aucun des deux.

A la place, il détailla l'intérieur de la voiture, les LED répandues sur le plafond et le fin tapis sous ses pieds. Le minibar qui se tenait le long de la voiture, du côté opposé au siège de cuir sur lequel Castiel était maintenant perché. Il s'était occupé, ouvrant une bouteille de champagne et la versant dans deux flûtes à champagne qui étaient suspendues sur le côté de la limousine. Dean remarqua à peine lorsque Kevin démarra, la conduite était si fluide. A la place, il regardait Castiel placer prudemment la bouteille dans un seau prévu à cet effet, sous les verres, avant de prendre les deux flûtes, et d'en tendre une à Dean. Il la prit sans piper mot, déglutissant un petit peu au moment où leurs doigts se frôlèrent, bien que cela ne dure qu'un court moment avant que Castel ne laisse aller.

« Je pense que nous devrions porter un toast, » annonça Castiel. « A nous. »

« A nous ? » la voix de Dean était toujours tendue.

« Oui. Je pense que nous allons faire une excellente équipe. »

Ce n'était pas comme ça que Dean voulait penser à eux, mais il savait que ce serait probablement trop pour Castiel, si il annonçait soudainement que, en fait, il était attiré par lui et ne voulait pas vraiment considérer cela comme un simple arrangement fait pour les affaires. A la place, il frappa son verre contre le sien.

« À nous. » concéda-t-il.

« Es-tu nerveux ? » Castiel était terriblement perspicace.

« Uh, ouais. Je sais pas à quoi m'attendre, là. »

« En gros, tout le monde te parlera de ses dernières réalisations ce qui inclut se faire de l'argent, de l'auto-pub éhontée, et cette fois, les deux en même temps. À moins, je suppose, que tu te fasses coincer par Gabriel et Balthazar dont les vantardises incluront combien ils ont dépensé dans du Cristal, laquelle des actrices avec lesquelles ils ont couché gémit comme un cochon, et les endroits les plus bizarres où ils ont fait l'amour. »

Dean s'étrangla dans son verre et Castiel lui passa une serviette.

« Je suis désolé, ça t'a choqué ? » demanda-t-il lorsque Dean eut finalement retrouvé son souffle.

« Non, non, c'est juste... » il ne savait pas comment expliquer que c'était la manière dont ces mots sonnaient avec la voix graveleuse de Castiel. Ça l'avait complètement allumé. Se raclant la gorge, il continua. « Um, donc tu n'aimes pas les vantardises ? »

« Non. Je n'aime pas non plus la manière dont ils me tournent autour, comme 'Oh Castiel. Je viens d'acheter un château, ça me fait trois châteaux dans mon portefeuille maintenant . Et toi, comment vont tes investissements en propriétés ?' Parce qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas vraiment au fait que j'ai investi dans des propriétés ou pas, ils veulent juste se rendre plus impressionnants parce qu'ils ont trois châteaux de plus qu'un Novak.

« Attends, tu n'as pas de château ? Je suis pas sûr que ce marché tienne toujours. »

« Ta gueule, » Castiel fit un large sourire. « S'il te plaît, fais les juste taire. Je ne suis pas vraiment bon à ça. »

 _(ndt : ici, le verbe était « deflect », qui signifie littéralement « dévier ». Dans ce contexte, je pense que ça voudrait plutôt dire « empêche les de parler de ça ». Ça faisait un peu long et lourd donc j'ai mis « fais les taire », mais je mets cette note juste pour que vous sachiez que Cas ne dit pas ça de manière violente.)_

« Bien sûr que si. Tu m'as tenu tête, dans mon studio. »

« C'est différent avec toi, » Castiel regardait dans son verre, soudainement sérieux.

« Tu ne cherches pas à te mesurer à moi. Tu avais juste faim. »

« Donc, c'est parce que je suis quelqu'un sans importance ? » essaya de plaisanter Dean. Castiel leva la tête et le regarda, ses eux bleux et brllants semblant presque noirs dans la lumière ténue des LED.

« Je ne penserais jamais ça, Dean. C'est parce que tu me fais me sentir à l'aise, comme si je faisais partie de la blague, et que je n'en étais pas le sujet. Et tu ne me mets pas du tout le pression, non plus. Pas comme mes frères, » castiel s'effondra soudainement dans son siège. « Annulons. Kevin, ramène moi. »

« Kevin, ne fait pas ça, » l'interpella Dean plus fort, avant de se glisser dans le siège à côté de Castiel. « Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas éviter ça ? Ce n'est pas justement a raison de ma présence ici ? »

Il voulait prendre la main de Castiel, la presser, sentir les doigts de Castiel glisser entre les siens, mais il n'était pas sûr que Castiel veuille ne serait-ce que sa présence.

« J'apprécie que tu fasses tous ces efforts pour moi Dean, mais je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas. Tout le monde veut toujours tout connaître de mes affaires, et la vérité c'est, » Castiel soupira. « La vérité, c'est que je ne suis juste pas comme le reste de ma famille. Je ne suis pas un petit prodige des affaires comme Michael, ou un beau parleur comme Luke. Je n'aime pas faire la fête comme Gabe et Balth. Je suis l'échec des Novak.

Dean sentit un bourdonnement dans sa poitrine. Au diable la prudence, il prit la main de Castiel. Ce dernier ne réagit pas.

« Écoute, Cas, on se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais j'aime le gars que tu es. Tu as beaucoup de choses pour toi. Emmerde tous ceux qui n'aiment pas ce que tu es. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'ils découvrent quoi que ce soit, je t'aiderai, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » approuva Castiel d'une petite voix.

« Donc, on va aller à ce truc, et on va boire beaucoup trop de champagne, et tu vas te moquer de moi quand je vais goûter du caviar et détester, et on restera entre nous autant que possible. »

« Merci. » murmura Castiel. Il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit une gorgée de sa boisson. Dean lui donna une autre pression de la main, puis se força à le lâcher, même si tout ce qu'il voulait était de continuer à le toucher. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'être sûr que Cas soit ne serait-ce qu'intéressé par lui de cette manière et maintenant ne semblait pas être le meilleur moment pour le découvrir. Il ne serait jamais capable de supporter le reste de la nuit s'il se faisait rembarrer.

Ils restèrent muets pendant quelques moments, avant que Castiel ne soupire bruyamment.

« Voilà le terrain de golf. Ugh. »

« Les jeux sont faits, » Dean hocha la tête. Castiel prit la bouteille de champagne et remplit leurs verres à nouveau.

« Kevin, gare toi une seconde. Je ne suis pas encore prêt, » appela-t-il à travers la vitre. Kevin leva le pouce, et remonta complètement la vitre, laissant de l'intimité à Dean et Cas. Castiel se resservit un verre, avala son contenu en une gorgée, et le remplit à nouveau. Dean sirotait le sien tranquillement. Castiel émit un son agité. « Aller, Dean, finit ton verre ».

« Il faut que je sois capabme de archer, Cas. » souligna-t-il. En fait, il avait plutôt peur d'être bourré et de mettre, sans aucune honte, sa langue dans la bouche de Cas. Mais il but quand même un peu plus vite.

« Okay, voilà comment ça va se passer. » Castiel remplit leurs deux verres à nouveau, et reposa doucement la bouteille. « Toi et moi restons ensemble tout le temps, okay ? Si quelqu'un demande si nous sortons ensemble, tu ne dis pas oui, ni non, change juste de sujet. Mais fais en juste assez pour que les gens se demandent quand même. Je ne veux pas passer plus de deux minutes avec n'mporte qui d'autre si je peux l'empêcher, et si je veux qu'on parte, on part. Même si on n'est là que depuis dix minutes et que tu n'as pas encore été dégoûté par le caviar. J'ai dit que j'allais venir, pas que j'allais rester. »

Ses joues étaient légèrement colorées, et Dean voulait poser une main apaisante dessus. A la place, il reprit une grosse gorgée de champagne.

« Donc, on se tient la main ? »

« On peut, » Castiel hocha la tête. « Et quand tu veux me dire quelque chose, chuchote le moi dans l'oreille. Même si c'est juste à propos de la femme du maire et ses quatre mentons. On aura plus l'air d'un couple. »

Dean fit un sourire en coin, et Castiel toqua contre la vitre. Kevin se remit en route, et Castiel finit sa flûte de champagne avant de la ranger. Dean prit son temps pour finir la sienne, et Castiel la lui prit à la seconde où il la termina et la rangea soigneusement. La voiture s'arrêta à l'extérieur du club house, et Dean se leva pour ouvrir la porte. »

« Ne fais pas ça. C'est le travail de Kevin. »

Dean le regarda, et cas haussa les épaules. Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus Dean se posait de questions. Genre, comment Castiel pouvait se sentir si concerné par autant de problèmes, tout en attendant encore que ses employés torchent son cul pour lui. Mais il resta silencieux et regarda Kevin ouvrir la porte avant de se retourner pour offrir une main à Castiel, l'aidant à sortir de la voiture. Castiel la prit, la serra fort, et ne la lâcha pas alors que Kevin fermait la porte. Dean lui murmura un «merci » avant d'entrer avec Castiel dans le club house, Très conscient de tous les flash d'appareil photo qu'il apercevait devant eux. Mais personne ne semblait pointer d'objectif dans leur direction, et Dean fut heureux que Castiel ait toujours tout fait pour rester anonyme. Avec le comportement légèrement déconcertant de Cas, ça aurait été la goutte d'eau.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle principale, se tenant toujours les mains, et furent presque immédiatement accostés par un homme que Dean reconnut comme étant Luke Novak.

« Castiel ! Tu es venu ! Est-ce un signe annonciateur de l'appocalypse ? » Il sembla remarquer soudainement Dean. « Et tu as amené quelqu'un qui n'est pas Meg Masters. Intéressant. » Il regarda Dean de haut en bas, puis se retourna vers Cas. Dean sentit monter un besoin de protection, comme ça lui arrivait normalement avec Sam et Charlie. Luke semblait être un connard, et Dean n'allait pas le laisser faire de mal à Cas. « Donc, est-ce que c'est un canular que tu as mis en place avec Gabriel, ou est ce que ta petite amie et toi avez rompu ? »

« Cas, tu voulais un verre ? » Dean les interrompit, en pressant sa main doucement. Castiel serra la sienne, fort. « Où est le bar ? Excuse nous, » il poussa Luke de l'épaule pour passer et entraîna Castiel plus loin dans la salle, en essayant de leur trouver un endroit discret. Malheureusement, la salle grouillait de gens bien habillés, qui avaient le genre de conversations que Castiel avait édicté dans la voiture. Ils attrapèrent deux verres sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait, et s'installèrent dans un coin.

« Merci, Dean, » marmonna Castiel doucement.

« Pas de quoi. Luke est un connard. »

« C'est vrai, » Castiel s'appuya contre le mur, et ferma les yeux.

« Oh. Vous vous êtes rencontrés. »

Dean se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler, et vit Michael qui les étudiat du regard. Castiel grogna légèrement.

« Uh, ouais. Salut. » Dean se sentait troublé.

« Tu n'as pas pris le Armani, » observa Michael. Dean s'assura de ne pas regarder Castiel.

« Uhm, non. J'avais un autre rendez-vous . Je n'ai pas eu le temps . »

« Eh bien, le Cavalli va aussi. Pas aussi bien, mais je suppose que c'est juste une question de goût. »

« J'aime Cavalli, » dit Castiel doucement.

« Voilà, nous avons les mêmes goûts, » fit Dean, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère entre eux.

« En effet. Tu devrais lui parler de ton art, je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait. Excusez moi, je vois que Luke est en train de s'énerver sur la femme du maire. »

Michael lsoupira d'exaspération, et s'éloigna, et Dean se retourna vers Castiel, qui était en train de le regarder en silence.

« Il s'est, en quelque sorte, incrusté à mon essayage. » expliqua Dean. « Il m'a dit que tu étais un fan. »

Castiel ne tressaillit pas, ni ne montra aucun signe d'assentiment, et Dean se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour l'énerver.

« Quelque chose à propos de cette œuvre dans le Time magazine ? Je ne savais pas que Michael l'aurait lu. »

Castiel ne réagissait toujours pas. Dean se rapprocha de lui, baissant la voix.

« Cas ? Ca va ? Je veux dire, Michael étai concentré sur mon costume, pas sur toi. Ce n'était pas le but ? »

« Castiel ! » s'exclama quelqu'un très fort, et Dean voulut grogner, cette fois, et encore plus lorsque quelqu'un lui frapa dans le dos. « Balth, il est venu ! Je t'avais dit qu'il le ferait, même si Meg est partie pour le week-end. Et à qui est ce beau cul ? »

« C'est ce mec, l'artiste ! Tu te souviens, Gabe ? Castiel n'a pas arrêté d'en parler, pendant des semaines. Tu lui as fait une pipe pour qu'il vienne, Cas ? »

Dean aurait préféré la compagnie de Michael à celle de ces deux là. Castiel s'agrippait fermement à sa main maintenant, tellement que ça en était douloureux. Son esprit s'était volatilisé il ne savait pas quoi dire à Castiel, ou à ses frères.

« Si tu ne l'as pas fait, je veux bien m'y coller. Il a l'air délicieux. »

Dean sentit une main lui agripper les fesses, et fit un bond.

« Mec, c'est pas cool, » il se retourna et lança un regard noir à Balthazar, qui lui répondit par un sourire en coin, comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal

« On a compris, ton cul est pour Cas, » dit Gabriel, l'air ennuyé. « En plus, Balth, c'est plus drôle d'embêter Amara. »

Ils s'éloignèrent, et Dean chercha le regard de Cas, grimaçant légèrement.

« Désolé ».

« C'est bon. Ils sont intenables. »

« Non, c'est pas bon. J'ai dit que je détournerais l'attention, et je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Balthazar t'a touché. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne le supporte pas. » Il y avait de la colère dans les yeux de Castiel.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Dean.

« Parce qu'il t'a touché . Ça ne va pas. »

Dean le regarda, complètement sidéré.

« Parce que je suis ton invité ? »

« En partie. Mais aussi parce qu'il ne t'a pas demandé, n'a pas vérifié si tu étais d'accord. Il ne sait pas que t es hétéro. »

Dean sentit ses joues le brûler, et il s'approcha encore plus, sa bouche frolant l'oreille de Castiel.

« En fait, je ne le suis pas. Mais je ne suis quand même pas d'accord pour qu'il fasse ça. Je suis ici avec toi. »

« Il s'attarda un moment, inquiet, se demandant s'il avait été trop loin. Castiel pressa sa main une fois de plus.

« On pourrait dégager rapidement ? Maintenant qu'on s'est montré et qu'on a plus ou moins sociabilisé ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est toi qui décides. »

« Castiel ! » Une voix forte s'éleva à travers la pièce, encore plus forte que celles de Gabriel et Balthazar. Castiel fit un autre grognement frustré, encore plus lorsqu'il y eut un bruit feutré, comme si tout le monde s'était tourné pour les regarder. Dean s'écarta légèrement alors que l'homme descendait. Il avait un visage rond, virant au rouge, des cheveux gris et une calvitie naissante. « On te voit rarement à ces trucs ! Est-ce que Michael te fait finalement rentrer dans le business ? Comme un vrai Novak ? »

Castiel grimaça, et Dean essaya de réfléchir vite, pour dégager le mec. Castiel n'avait clairement pas envie de lui parler. Mais le mec insistait, toujours très fort, comme si Castiel avait répondu.

« Tu as des clients ? Ou alors, tu te crées un réseau ? Que fais-tu, jeune Novak, hmmmmm ? »

« Il supporte un artiste local, » l'interrompit Dean calmement. C'était vrai, dans un sens.

« C'est un superbe investissement, quelqu'un dont on a entendu parler, hmmm, Castiel ? »

« Probablement pas. » continua Dean. Le gars continuait de parler, comme si Castiel avait répondu.

« Merveilleux. J'espère qu'il finira par avoir sur succès. »

Le gars s'éloigna finalement, et Castiel tira Dean dehors avant que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse les aborder.

« C'est bon, ce que j'ai dit, hein ? »

« Ca va, » marmonna Castiel, avant de guider Dean jusqu'à la pelouse à côté. Ils commencèrent à se promener dans le golf, dans le noir, les sons du clubhouse s'éloignant rapidement. »

« Donc, normalement, tu vas à ces trucs avec Meg ? »

« Oui, quand je ne peux pas m'en libérer. On se connaît depuis qu'on est petits. C'est ma meilleure amie. »

« Elle n'a pas vraiment le temps non plus hein ? »

« Non. Chuuut ! »

Dean s'arrêta de marcher, à côté de castiel, toujours main dans la main avec lui. Ils attendirent, écoutant attentivement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent qu'il y avait quelqu'un tout près, dans les arbres bordant la pelouse. Il y avait des bruits feutrés, des rires et des chuchotements, et Castiel le tira à nouveau ne voulant clairement rien avoir à faire avec ce sur quoi ils étaient tombés -quoi que ce soit-. Dean fut presque impressionné de voir que des gens riches, comme la famille de Castiel, pouvait être comme tout le monde.

« C'est probablement Gabe ou Balth, et une fille qu'ils ont trouvé, » marmonna Cas dans un souffle. « Je déteste ça. »

Dean le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin sans rien dire d'autre, essayant de se concentrer pour aider Castiel à se sentir mieux, et pas sur le fait qu'à chaque minute qu'ils passaient ensemble, il craquait un peu plus pour lui. Il le serra fort, mais Castiel resta immobile, le laissant faire.

« Tu veux qu'on parte maintenant ? » demanda Dean après quelques instants. Castiel sembla s'effondrer dans ses bras, soulagé.

« S'il te plaît. Je vais prévenir Kevin, il viendra nous chercher à l'entrée. »

Ils retournèrent vers le clubhouse où Kevin avait garé la limousine juste devant la porte. Ils montèrent dedans sans parler à personne d'autre, et Castiel s'affala sur le banc qui faisat toute la longueur de la voiture.

« Merci, Dean. Désolé, c'était horrible. »

« C'est bon. Je ne pensais pas que Michael était un tel connard. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je veux dire, combien d'autres choses ils te forcent à faire. »

« Quelques ventes aux enchères, des anniversaires, et encore quelques-uns de ces événements de réseautage qui ne semblent même pas avoir de vrai but. »

« Outch. »

« Oui. Normalement, la présence de Meg rend ça plus facile. Mais c'était supportable ce soir aussi. »

« Merci ? » Dean n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était un compliment.

« C'est une bonne chose. Je t'apprécie, Dean. »

« Même si je m'entendais bien avec Michael ? »

« Hmmm ? » Castiel semblait distrait. « Oh, c'était pas un problème. »

« Ouais ? Tu avais l'air un peu énervé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » Castiel se pencha pour attraper la bouteille de champagne. « Tu veux m'aider à finir ça ? »

« Tu es sûr qu'il en reste ? » ricana Dean. Castiel roula des yeux, et remplit deux autres verres, avant d'en passer un à Dean. « Tu n'es pas obligé de me soûler. »

« Tais toi, » sourit Castiel, se rapprochant Dean sur le fauteuil en cuir. « Bois le putain de champagne. On est près de ton quartier, maintenant. »

Dean prit son verre et le vida d'un trait. Il était déterminé à comprendre cas, durant les prochaines semaines, ne serait-ce que pour savoir si il avait ses chances avec lui. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage jusqu'à la maison de Dean à s'occuper du champagne, laissant cette sensation chaude et agréable se répandre dans leurs veines.

« Donc, quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? » demanda Dean, alors qu'lis commençaient à descendre le long de sa rue.

« Demain, si c'est bon pour toi ? Meg est toujours en voyage. »

« Bien sûr que c'est bon, Cas. C'est le deal, pas vrai ? »

« C'est toujours plus poli de demander, » contra Castiel avec un sourire. « J'aime quand tu m'appelles Cas, au passage. Tous les autres disent juste mon nom entier. Je pense que mes frères le font pour me faire une remarque, mais la plupart des autres semblent surpris. Genre, j'existe vraiment. »

« Je t'ai appelé le Novak Mystère quand on s'est rencontrés. »

Castiel n'avait pas l'air offensé. La limousine s'arrêta.

« Je sais. Tu ne t'en rappelais pas. Je préfère ça que 'Oh mon dieu _êtes-vous_ Castiel Novak ?' parce que avec toi, ça ne sonnait pas comme un nom d'herpès. »

« J'espérais que tu reviendrais, » plaisanta Dean. « Eh, tu veux entrer ? »

p"Not this time, Dean. See you tomorrow."/p

« Pas cette fois, Dean. A demain. »

« Ouais, demain. Dis moi quand tu arrives chez toi, okay ?

Castiel ne répondit pas, mais le regarda lors que Kevin lui ouvrait la porte et qu'il descendait. La limousine ne s'éloigna que quand Dean ouvrit sa porte d'entrée. Il la regarda partir, puis se retourna pour trouver Sam et Charlie assis côte-à-côte dans les escaliers, leurs visages aussi sérieux l'un que l'autre.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » demanda Charlie, alors que Dean fermait la porte d'netrée derrière lui. Il enleva sa cravate et se débarrassa de sa veste.

« C'était bien. »

« Tu rentres tôt. » observa Sam.

« Ouais. »

« Tu sais qu'on veut te questionner sur ton nouveau mec, pas vrai ? » continua Charlie. « Genre, comment il s'appelle, qu'est ce qu'il a dit pour te convaincre de recommencer à sortir, comment il peut se permettre de dépenser dix mille dollars dans une sculpture à moitié terminée ? »

« Dean les regarda tous les deux, appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son frère et à sa sœur, mais il savait qu'ils auraient du mal à croire que Castie était sincère. Ils trouveraient tous les deux quelque chose à lui reprocher. »

« Écoutez, c'est... nouveau. Et je suis encore en train de faire le point. Donc, vous pouvez vous détendre, tous les deux ? »

« Tu le revois quand ? » Sam croisa les bras.

« Demain. »

« Il vient ici d'abord, avant que tu ailles où que ce soit. »

« Okay, papa, » fit Dean en roulant des yeux.

« Coup bas, » remarque Charlie en plissant les yeux. « On essaie juste de te protéger, Dean. »

« Je sais, c'est juste que c'est compliqué, okay ? »

Sam et Charlie échangèrent un regard, l'un de ceux dont Dean se méfiait. »

« Donc, tu vas faire une recherche ? » demanda Sam à Charlie.

« C'est déjà fait. Google Image ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé. Il n'arrêtait pas de me sortir des photos de Michael Novak. » Charlie roula des yeux.

« Eh, pas juste. N'enquête pas sur moi. » se plaint Dean.

p"If you're not going to tell us," Sam shrugged. "What choice do we have?"/p

« Si tu ne comptes rien nous dire... » Sam haussa les épaules. « Quels choix avons nous ? »

Dean soupira. Connaissant sa maîtrise des ordinateurs, Charlie n'avais même pas encore commencé à chercher sérieusement l'identité de Castiel. Ca ne lui prendrait pas longtemps pour découvrir la vérité.

« C'est ilégal, petit avocat . »

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Google images est un moteur de recherche légal. »

p"I'm tired," Dean bluffed. "I'm going to bed."/p

« Je suis fatigué, » prétendit Dean. « Je vais me coucher. »

« Bien. Nous en parlerons quand tu sera bien reposé et que l'alcool aura quitté ton système. »

Ils se levèrent ensemble et descendirent des escaliers, laissant Dean passer entre eux et éteindre la lumière. Mais il ne monta pas se coucher tout de suite à la place, il attrapa un carnet de dessin, un crayon de fusain, et commença à esquisser une grossière image de Castiel. Il avait déjà le béguin pour lui.

* * *

Une petite review pour nos Cas et Dean adorés ? \o/


End file.
